After All This Time
by Crystal7
Summary: Parker/Jarod romance orginally inspired by a comerical picture Please R/R! And sorry guys I had to change it to PG-13 for some minor language(Chapter 8 is up!)
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This is my very first Pretender Fan Fiction.  This was something I wrote in November of 2001, before Island of the Haunted came out.  It was actually inspired by the piece in the commercial where Jarod is holding Parker's hands.  I don't own the Pretender, etc.  I am a fan.  Please R/R!  Thank You.

After All This Time

Jarod waited at the airport.  His five years on the run from the Centre were over.  Miss Parker was taking him back to the Centre.  But there were so many unspoken words between the two of them.  He couldn't just let them part without saying something.

Miss Parker looked at him and Jarod knew she was feeling just what he was as well.  He needed to say something.  To get rid of this void between them, "I always knew there was more to our lives than just I run and you chase," He said taking her hands.

Miss Parker looked down at her hand in his.  Jarod's hands were handcuffed and it broke her heart to see it.  She looked back at him.  She remembered everything that had happened to them in the past five years, in their childhood.

Miss Parker's eyes welled with tears as she choked, "Jarod."

Jarod didn't wait for her to speak, he just kissed her.  He felt Miss Parker's slender hands run up his face and her tears hit his lips.

When they broke apart they were both crying.

Someone cleared their throat.  They both looked up.  Lyle.  Lyle was here to take Jarod away.  Miss Parker pursed her lips, just how long had he been there?

Lyle hauled Jarod up and began to escort him away.  Miss Parker was not surprised when he did not resist.  Jarod looked back, for perhaps the final time at someone who had suddenly become so important to him.

Miss Parker's eyes met his own.  "Wait!"  She called.  Lyle turned, he was impatient.

Miss Parker ran to Jarod and threw her arms around his neck.  She never wanted to let him go.  She just wanted to feel his arms around her, again.  Jarod buried his face in her hair and Miss Parker began to cry again.  She pressed her lips feverishly against Jarod's.

But this time when they broke apart she had something to say.  With their foreheads pressed together Miss Parker whispered, "I love you."

Jarod was surprised.  Miss Parker never spoke the word love unless it was with sarcasm, "I love you."  He whispered.

The two embraced once more before Lyle took Jarod away.


	2. Chapter Two

NOTE: This part is in response to Mickey's picture challenge. By request I decided to add more to my fan fiction. (the picture that inspired the first part can be found here: http://www30.brinkster.com/c3po417/pretendfic/pic1.jpg) This second part is in response (as I said) to Mickey's picture challenge: Jarod is sitting outside Miss. Parkers house. This is where you guys come in. Why is he sitting outside her house? Is he waiting for her to get home? Is he waiting for her to make a choice? Is he waiting for her to finish packing so they can run off together? You tell me.  Just write a story about it. Doesn't have to have be a JMP romance but it would be nice. (This picture can be found here: http://www30.brinkster.com/c3po417/pretendfic/pic4.jpg)  
  
1 After All This Time- - Chapter Two  
  
Jarod sat is his cell. No doubt they would be taking him to the Triumvirate soon. With Mr. Raines in charge he was screwed. Literally screwed. He hadn't seen Parker, Sydney, Broots, or even Sam since he'd arrived. He didn't know if that was good or bad.  
  
"I Love You."  
  
Parker's voice echoed in his head. He could see the pained look in her face as she said it. How ironic it was. They had been sweethearts as children and then enemies, and now… Now he had no idea where they were. Or rather how long he had been here. More than likely Parker had been taken from his chase, or from the Centre all together.  
  
"Jarod?" A soft whisper echoed from just down the hall, not three yards from where he was.  
  
Jarod's head perked up, "Parker?"  
  
Parker came running towards him and dropped on her knees in front of him, "It took Angelo weeks to find you!"  
  
"How long have a been here exactly?" Jarod asked coming over and kneeling beside him.  
  
Parker rubbed his face, "Exactly three months, one week, and two days."  
  
Jarod gave a small sarcastic laugh, "That long?"  
  
"Oh Jarod I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
Jarod gestured around his cell, cage was more like it, "This? Not likely."  
  
Parker smiled slightly and touched his face, "It'll be okay."  
  
Jarod gestured up to the camera, "You do know they can see you, right?"  
  
Parker huffed, "Broots is in control of security here now. He's taken care of it."  
  
"Broots!?"  
  
Parker laughed, "That's what I thought too."  
  
"And what of you and Sydney?"  
  
Parker shrugged, "I'm back in corporate, despite Lyle's arguments, and Syd has a new guinea pig."  
  
Jarod nodded slowly, "I take it Mr. Parker or Raines didn't take too kindly to you and um…"  
  
"No, they didn't. Jarod… I meant it."  
  
Jarod kissed her through the bars, "So did I."  
  
"They're planning to take you away from here. To Africa."  
  
"But?" Jarod asked, feeling it coming.  
  
"I'm taking you out of here."  
  
Now it was Jarod's turn to huff, "And how do you propose to do that?"  
  
Parker's watch beeped. "Sorry Jarod but security is coming back online in about sixty seconds." She kissed him again. "You'll know." And with those words she left.  
  
Days passed. And as each day passed he lost more and more hope of escaping. Nearly three weeks must have passed since he saw Parker and he seriously began to doubt that he was going to be escaping.  
  
And then it happened. Angelo came creeping through the vents and unlocked his cell door. "Angelo?"  
  
Angelo didn't answer. He simply pushed Jarod towards the vents and handed him a small diagram and directions. And left him there. No doubt to create a distraction.  
  
Jarod found himself utterly confused. The diagram worked and he was out of there in a matter of minutes. The directions told him where to find a car and then proceed onto Parker's house.  
  
Jarod parked the car on the curb and headed up the stairs. He sat down on the stone steps and waited. But waited for what? No doubt this place would be packed full of sweepers in a few minutes.  
  
Memories flooded around him as though he were swimming in them. Memories of him and Parker as children, Sydney, past pretends, his family. His family. He was so worried about them. Emily, Dad, Ethan, the boy, and…. Zoe.  
  
Jarod hung his head. What a mess. What was he going to do? He loved Zoe and he loved Parker. But he belonged with Parker. He knew that and she knew that. But would Zoe understand?  
  
He tightened the leather jacket that Parker had left for him. What was he going to do? He couldn't just give up everything that he had Zoe had had but he wasn't about to give up Parker either. In fact he could never give up Parker. Never.  
  
The door creaked open and he turned to look. There stood Parker. She was dressed in white. Like an angel. He though. She truly was an angel. "Jarod?" She asked and her face exploded into a grin. She knelt next to him and kissed him passionately, "How long have you been out here?"  
  
Jarod shrugged, "Doesn't matter."  
  
"You should have come in."  
  
Jarod shrugged again and then glanced at the two bags, "I take it you are planning to run with me?"  
  
Parker's smile faded, "Is that a problem?"  
  
Jarod laughed and hugged her, "It would be wonderful to have some company." Then he pulled back and held her at arms length, "Come on lets go." 


	3. Chapter Three

NOTE: This next chapter is dedicated those fans that not only read my works but took the time to tell me what they thought and how I can improve. Okay enough gibber gabber! Next chapter!  
  
1 After All This Time—Chapter Three  
  
Parker glanced over at Jarod while he slept. She had insisted on driving. He had tried to argue with her that he was awake enough to do it. But she knew him better than that. She knew how tired and worn he was just trying to maintain his sanity inside the Centre.  
  
How far they had come, both apart and together. She looked back at the road. It was a desolate road. Gravel and a tad scary. But she was a Parker and she would not easily be frightened by a gravel road. Or was she a Parker?  
  
She shook her head and concentrated on the trip. She had been driving for a really long time and wondered how far they could get before they got caught? She shrugged off the idea and continued to drive.  
  
Stopping only once and while for gas she drove for nearly forty-eight hours before Jarod woke up, "Parker, where are we?"  
  
Parker turned to him with a smile, "The hell if I know."  
  
Jarod gaped at her, "How long have we been on the road?"  
  
"Only forty-eight hours."  
  
"Forty-eight hours!?" Jarod cried, "You've been driving that long?"  
  
Parker shrugged it off, "Lots of coffee."  
  
Jarod huffed, "Find us a motel." Parker's head whipped back towards him so fast it nearly broke. Jarod laughed and the surprised and a little insulted look on her face. "So you can rest." He explained.  
  
Parker laughed. "You scared me."  
  
Jarod looked at her, "With what? Good god I'm not full of that much energy."  
  
Parker laughed harder and then spotted a sign for one such motel. "Bingo."  
  
They spent the next three days resting before taking off again. They ditched the car and small airport and Jarod rented a plane for them to fly in. Once they were up in the air Parker cried, "Jarod? Should I be afraid of your pilot skills?"  
  
Jarod did a roller coaster like trick and called back, "No should you be?"  
  
Parker was too busy trying to hold down her breakfast to answer. After the sickness passed she asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To see my father." Jarod simply replied.  
  
Parker gaped at him, "You know where he is?"  
  
Jarod glanced at her quickly, "Of course I do. I wasn't about to be a moron and take the chance of losing my family again after I went after Ethan."  
  
Parker thought about this for a moment. "Where exactly are they?"  
  
"Colorado." Jarod answered. The thoughts of Zoe drifting back. What was he going to do? God this was harder than any simulation or pretends he'd ever done before. This was no easy solution and one he was afraid to make.  
  
But deep down he had all ready made his decision. He just didn't know if he could go through with it. "Jarod what are you thinking about?" Parker asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Jarod didn't answer instead he glanced at her with a sly grin and asked, "Want to learn how to fly?" 


	4. Chapter Four

After All This Time—Chapter Four  
  
  
  
The plane landed with a bump and small squeal from Parker's lips. Jarod laughed as he climbed out and helped Miss Parker out of the small plane. If Jarod hadn't been there she would have fallen down. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
"My knees feel like jelly."  
  
Jarod smiled at her, "From my flying or your own?"  
  
Parker shook her head, "I still can't believe I flew a plane!"  
  
Jarod laced his arm around Parker's shoulders to steady her as they walked over to the entranceway. "You should try flying a jet."  
  
Parker made a rude sounding noise, "Not on your life."  
  
Jarod flipped coin at a bum looking man standing near the doors, "Bruce would you mind terribly getting the lady and my bags?"  
  
Bruce grinned, "Yes, Sir."  
  
Parker gave Jarod a strange look, "You've been here before?"  
  
Jarod would have shrugged but his one arm was busy supporting Parker, "I know a lot of people Miss Parker."  
  
Parker made another rude sounding noise, "You know three quarters of the country by now."  
  
Jarod had to agree with her. He had met a lot of interesting people in his travels. He had met corrupt cops, plastic surgeons, pilots, scientists, teachers and…. Zoe. Jarod had no idea what he was going to do. He had never expected to fall in love with Parker. At least not in this lifetime.  
  
"Jarod are you okay?" Parker asked.  
  
Jarod nodded, "Come on. My family is waiting."  
  
Bruce returned with their bags and left again. "Jarod…" Parker started slowly, unsure of what to say.  
  
Jarod and Parker sat down and he brushed the hair from her face, "Don't worry about it. My father told me what happened. He was touched that, despite what you believed, you still trusted in him. He knows you're a good person."  
  
Parker nodded slowly, "All right. Lets go."  
  
They drove for an hour in silence. Neither one of them sure what to say. "Parker…" Jarod said slowly, unsure of how to say it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um… before we go and see my family there is one thing you need to know."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Parker… before I discovered Ethan…I-"  
  
"Let me guess it has something to do with a woman?"  
  
Jarod stared at her, his mouth open. "How… How did you know?"  
  
Parker laughed, "Jarod if it was anything else it wouldn't be so hard to tell me. We've shared more intimate secrets and many experiences than most married couples."  
  
Jarod couldn't disagree. "Quite true."  
  
"So… um…." She fumbled for words.  
  
"I don't know how to tell her its over."  
  
Parker's head whipped around, "What?"  
  
Jarod turned to Parker and nodded, "But she's been in hiding ever since you and I and Ethan were on that train."  
  
"With your family?"  
  
Jarod nodded, "I don't know what to tell her, or how to act. She's been with them for so long now."  
  
"Why?" Parker asked. She couldn't help herself.  
  
Jarod glanced at her quickly before turning back to the road, "Cox found out about her and tried to use her to stop me from going after Ethan."  
  
"Ah." Parker said.  
  
The two of them road in silence for a while longer. Parker then said, "I think I'll give you guys some peace when we get there." More silence. "Is the boy there?"  
  
Jarod turned to her in surprise, "Yes… Why?"  
  
"He didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Jarod asked. Where was she going with all of this?  
  
"I tried to take him out of there."  
  
Jarod almost ran the car off the road, "You what?"  
  
She nodded, slowly, thinking. "Yes. I couldn't let them do to him what they did to you."  
  
Jarod agreed but still was quite surprised. "We're almost there."  
  
And they were. They came upon a camp and Jarod pulled in. Emily and Zoe were in the yard, planting something. Jarod climbed out of the car, followed by Parker.  
  
Emily's face exploded into a grin as she embraced Jarod, "Jarod you're all right!"  
  
Zoe stood off the edge, alone. Jarod turned to her, "Zoe?"  
  
Zoe's eyes welled up with tears, "Oh Jarod. I'm so sorry!" 


	5. Chapter Five

After All This Time—Chapter Five  
  
Jarod studied Zoe. What was she sorry for? Before he could ask he was cut off my Emily's gasp, "Oh my god!"  
  
Jarod turned to Emily to find her stark white, "Emily what is it?"  
  
She was staring at Parker and Parker back at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Parker asked wearily.  
  
"Em?" Jarod asked.  
  
Emily shook her head, "She looks just like Catherine."  
  
Parker and Jarod exchanged stunned glances, "You knew my mother?" Parker asked. Parker swayed on her feet and Jarod hurried over to grip her elbow to steady her. "You knew my mother?" Parker repeated.  
  
Emily gave a small, barely there, nod, "Not personally but she was very important and special to my mother… Our mother." She corrected looking at Jarod.  
  
Jarod and Parker exchanged a glance. "Do you have a copy of it?" Jarod asked Parker.  
  
Parker nodded and dug into her purse for the picture of Margaret and Catherine and handed it to Emily, "Did she have a picture like this?"  
  
Emily took the picture and looked at it and then shook her head, "No. No. But she had other ones."  
  
"Other ones?" Parker whispered.  
  
Emily nodded, "Yes. A whole box full."  
  
Parker's eyebrows shot up and her and Jarod exchanged another look. "So it wasn't just the scrolls."  
  
"Scrolls?" Zoe quietly asked.  
  
Jarod had totally forgotten she was there. "I'll explain it to you sometime."  
  
"Jarod I have to tell you something." Zoe said, "Before anything else happens."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Zoe took a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with someone else."  
  
Jarod simply stared at her and then his face exploded into a grin. "That's great!"  
  
  
  
Zoe was stunned, "What? Your not upset?"  
  
Jarod nearly started laughing, "No. I've fallen in love with someone else too."  
  
Zoe looked over his shoulder at Parker and smiled, "I see now."  
  
Emily touched Jarod's arm, "Jarod you might want to know that it's Ethan."  
  
Jarod and Parker and turned to Emily, "Ethan?" Parker asked, "Ethan's here?"  
  
Emily nodded, "He, Dad, and Jay went into town this afternoon for supplies."  
  
"Jay?" Parker asked.  
  
"That's what the boy asked to be called." Jarod explained.  
  
"The boy…" Parker's voice trailed off. It was so unreal still. Unreal that the Centre had created a clone. A clone of Jarod.  
  
Jarod embraced Parker. "My family. All together."  
  
Parker touched his face. The tears streaming down her own, "Oh Jarod. I'm so happy for you. All that's left now is to find out mother." Jarod smiled at her. He's own eyes welled with tears. Parker knew what he was thinking. Parker hugged him tightly to her. "Jarod… Kyle wouldn't want you to mourn for him. He'd want you to move on. Finish the journey you two started together."  
  
Jarod nodded and buried his face in her hair. "I know." He whispered. He knew it, he just didn't want to believe it.  
  
Parker nodded remembering Kyle. She had barely known Jarod's brother but she had been there when he had died. Granted, she had not been the greatest person about it but she had down what she knew best. She had shut it out. "He's watching you from above you know."  
  
Jarod pulled back and brushed Parker's tears away with his thumb. "Us." He corrected. "He's watching us from up above."  
  
Parker grunted. "If he could ever forgive me."  
  
Jarod gave her a small smile, "Near the end he forgave. He let his anger go."  
  
Parker embraced him again, "I hope so."  
  
Zoe smiled at the two of them and then decided it was best to interrupt, "They're back." She said.  
  
The three of them turned to the vehicle heading down the gravel road. Four people jumped out of the car. "Jarod!" Major Charles cried hurrying over and embracing his son.  
  
"Miss Parker!" Ethan cried hurrying over to embrace his half sister. "I've missed you!"  
  
"Oh Ethan!" She cried hugging him.  
  
Jay made his way over to Miss Parker, "Miss Parker?"  
  
Parker knelt down next to the boy, "I've missed you too."  
  
Jay wrapped his arms around Parker's neck his voice muffled in her hair, "Me too."  
  
When Parker got up she found herself staring into Major Charles' face. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Jarod wrapped his arm around Parker's waist in an answer. Parker raised her chin, "Lets just say I've met a turning point."  
  
Charles gave her a single nod, "I'm glad to see it." He held out his hand, "Truce?"  
  
Parker shook it, "Truce." 


	6. Chapter Six

NOTE: Okay this is going good… I think. Anyway. Keep on reviewing to let me know you're still reading and how I'm doing!  
  
After All This Time- - Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Pictures, charts, documents, DSAs. The table was a mess. Parker sighed and ran her hand through her hair for the millionth time, "It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
Major Charles was just thinking the same thing, "The one thing I didn't understand was why meet with me if she was just going to fake her death in the elevator? And why hide with Mr. Raines?"  
  
Jarod shook his head, "There's always a reason."  
  
Emily rustled through some documents and had to agree. "I can't find any shred of evidence of any relationship between our mothers except for this photograph and the kind way that mom spoke of Catherine Parker."  
  
"What did she say about my mother?" Miss Parker asked quietly.  
  
Emily simply shrugged, "Not much. Just how kind and caring she was. She would stare at old photos of them over and over again."  
  
"Were they just of the two of them?" Ethan asked from over at the couch, he and Zoe sprawled over their own mess of papers.  
  
Emily shook her head, "No. Only a few of them were of just the two of them. Most of the time there were four people in the picture."  
  
"Four?" Charles asked.  
  
Emily nodded and rustled through some photographs. She picked out two and placed them in front of Parker and Jarod. "These two men."  
  
Parker and Jarod peered at them. "Holy shit." Parker murmured.  
  
"What? You know these men?" Zoe asked, coming over and peering over Parker's shoulder.  
  
Jarod took a deep breath. "That's Mr. Raines and Mr. Parker."  
  
Ethan and Charles shot out of their seats to take a look. "Oh my god. That is Mr. Raines!"  
  
Parker cast Jarod and look of surprise, confusion, and broken heart. "But why would our mothers be with Raines and Da- Mr. Parker?"  
  
Jarod shook his head, "I wish I had an answer for you."  
  
***  
  
Parker was seated out on the porch. None of this made any sense. Raines had shot and killed her mother; she had had witness to it. But that was when she believed she'd been killed in an elevator. But how could people have witnessed her murder when there wasn't one? And why had her mother been screaming 'leave me alone?' if she was faking her suicide?  
  
"Hey." Jarod said, coming outside.  
  
Parker gave him a weak smile and pushed over the blanket, inviting him to join her, "Hey."  
  
Jarod sat down on the porch and pulled the blanket over his lap, "Trying to make sense of everything?"  
  
Parker nodded, "None of it makes any sense."  
  
"I know it doesn't."  
  
"And only my mother and my father- whoever that is- know the truth."  
  
"Do you want me to do a DNA test to see if Raines is your father?"  
  
Parker shrugged, "I'm almost 100% positive that he is."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I can't explain it. I've tried asking my mother but nothing is working."  
  
Jarod kissed her fingers, "Her voice is inside you."  
  
"I could hear it and now… now I can't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Its hard to explain. I hope to talk to Ethan about it later but I want to give him and Zoe some time alone first."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
It was her turn to his fingers, "That I wasn't who I was pretending to be."  
  
Jarod brushed a stray hair from her face, "Because I know you better than anyone."  
  
"Even Sydney?"  
  
Jarod smiled, "Even Sydney."  
  
***  
  
Charles rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made them all breakfast. He'd been up all night trying to piece together. How did Raines, Mr. Parker, his wife, and Catherine all know each other? Just how did it add up?  
  
Margaret had never once mentioned any of the three to him. He was beginning to wonder just how well he truly know his wife…  
  
A clatter from the living room startled him from his thoughts. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing Dad!" Jay called.  
  
Charles laughed and shook his head. How much Jay reminded him of little Jarod. He wondered how much Kyle was in him, too…  
  
He had never gotten to see Kyle. He had only ever laid eyes on his son once, ONCE in his whole life. Kyle had been snatched from them the day after he was born. And now Kyle was gone. Just like Catherine was gone. Gone forever.  
  
"Dad are you all right?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Fine." Charles said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Ethan shrugged, "You just look a little preoccupied that's all."  
  
"I was just thinking about Margaret and Kyle."  
  
Ethan gave his dad a sad smile, "I wish I could have known Kyle."  
  
"Me too." Charles said.  
  
***  
  
The early morning sun poured into the living room as the group ate their breakfast and debated their next move. "Well I can't go back to the Centre." Parker said.  
  
"Have you contacted Sydney yet?" Jay asked, just as concerned about the doctor as Parker and Jarod.  
  
Parker shook her head, "No."  
  
"Its still far too dangerous." Jarod put in.  
  
"I agree." Charles stated. "Now what's our first move?"  
  
"I could contact my inside source at the Centre. See what he has for me." Jarod said.  
  
"Your sure he won't get hurt?" Emily asked, she didn't want anyone else hurt because of their family on their path to self-discovery.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Who IS your inside source?" Parker asked, "I've been aching to know for years."  
  
"You won't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Angelo."  
  
"Cousin It?" Parker cried, "How is that possible!?"  
  
"You underestimate him."  
  
Parker huffed, "I guess so. Well contact him. She what he has."  
  
A few hours later they got Angelo's response. Parker opened the e-mail and nearly dropped dead and what it read. "Jarod come look at this."  
  
Jarod rubbed his wet hair with a towel, "What is it?" The towel fell from Jarod's hands as he read Angelo's e-mail. "I don't believe it."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Please gimme lots and lots and lots and lots of reviews! If you're reading please let me know how I'm doing. Thank you! 


	7. Chapter Seven

After All This Time- - Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Jarod's fingers traced the letters of Angelo's e-mail. "This can't be."  
  
Parker pursed her lips and reach up and squeezed Jarod's hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
Luckily for the two of them Emily, Zoe, Charles, Ethan, and Jay had gone back into town so Parker and Jarod had a chance to grasp this revelation first.  
  
Jarod took a deep breath and began to read. "Memo. Dated January 17, 1954. To the Chairman. Mr. Chairman I strongly disagree with your actions with the children. When I developed Project Pretender I had no idea of the repercussions that would ensue. I cannot stand by and let you twist and turn the talents of these gifted young children. I have attached to this memo the resignation of my position. If you have any questions contact me. Signed Madame Director. Margaret…. Raines."  
  
Parker's hand fluttered up to her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." A thought occurred to Parker, "Raines is adopted. Do you think… Do you think your mother was adopted into the Raines' family? Like… like Raines was?"  
  
Jarod didn't know. "I sure hope to something along those lines."  
  
The group came crashing in. Seeing their solemn faces Charles asked, "What's the matter."  
  
In a grim voice Parker re-read the memo. When she was finished she saw Emily crying, Ethan's eyes as big as saucers, Zoe's confused expression, Jay's look of concern, and Charles' look of utter amazement. "Well?"  
  
"This doesn't make any sense!" Charles cried. "For starters Margaret's last name wasn't Raines, the Centre would never just let them leave, and I'd known Margaret since 1952. Two YEARS."  
  
Parker shrugged, "That doesn't mean anything. She could have easily changed her last name to hide any trail to the Centre and I lived with Tommy for several months and he never knew what I did."  
  
"But you were in Blue Cove." Charles argued.  
  
Jarod shrugged, "Where did you meet her?"  
  
"Dover Town." Jarod and Parker exchanged a glance. "Does that mean something to the two of you?"  
  
"Everything means something." Jarod said.  
  
Parker gave him a small nod. "A lot of our answers came from Dover Town. Mr. Fenigor's money was transferred there, my mother's safe deposit box was found there as well. Do you think our answer's may lie in Dover Town?"  
  
Jarod shrugged, "Possibly. There's only one way to find out."  
  
"Jarod you can't be serious about going to Delaware?" Zoe cried, "Those people, the Centre, they'll catch you!"  
  
Parker shook her head, "I won't let them. I won't try to stop Jarod because I know I can't."  
  
Charles gave a deep sigh, "I doubt you'll find much. The Centre has a knack for destroying things."  
  
"We have to give it a try." Parker insisted.  
  
And Jarod agreed.  
  
***  
  
The landed in Dover Town the following day. Parker rung her hands, "Jarod I'm frightened as to what we'll find."  
  
Jarod agreed and clasp her hands, "Well I'm 100 percent sure that we are not related."  
  
Parker nodded. "As am I. But still…"  
  
"Come on. We're here to search for answers and answer's we shall find."  
  
Their first stop was the hall of records. "Do you have any information at all on a Margaret Raines?" Jarod asked the lady.  
  
"Date of birth?"  
  
"Um…" Jarod exchanged a look with Parker, "We're not sure. We know it's before 1954."  
  
The lady made a rude sounding noise, "Then you're out of luck."  
  
"Why's that?" Parker asked.  
  
"All of our records were destroyed in a fire in the fall of '96."  
  
Parker and Jarod exchanged another look. "August. Correct?" Parker asked  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Just a guess." Parker replied dryly, "Have you restored any of the records?"  
  
"Most of them. However, they mostly contain things form the early 70s on. Nothing any earlier than 1965."  
  
Parker sighed, "A dead end." Jarod started to agree and then stopped. "What is it? Parker asked.  
  
"When I put that information out on the 'Net someone inside the Centre responded. Remember?"  
  
Parker did remember. She remembered shooting at Jarod and then setting that piece of information on fire. "You think that we might be able to find more information?"  
  
Jarod shrugged, "Lets head back to the hotel and see if Angelo sent us anything more."  
  
And Angelo did send them something more. But not in an e-mail. In a package. Jarod picked it up and took it up to the room. "Angelo knows where we are?" Parker asked, "How?"  
  
Jarod shrugged, "How does Angelo know anything he knows."  
  
For him Parker had no answer, "Well lets see what else he has for us."  
  
Jarod opened it up and inside found one DSA. Parker shrugged and got out the DSA player. "Well let's go then."  
  
Jarod plopped in the DSA and let it play:  
  
Margaret stood, arms crossed, in front of Mr. Parker. "I cannot believe what you are doing with these children! These actions are immoral and purely wrong!"  
  
The camera focused on the people in the room. Mr. Parker, Mr. Raines, Margaret, Catherine, and… Sydney!?  
  
"Sydney knew my mother?" Jarod cried.  
  
"Margaret calm down." The man said.  
  
"Jacob I will not calm down!"  
  
Jarod and Parker gave a small sigh of relief.  
  
"And you're one to talk you brought them here!"  
  
Jacob glared at the director. "All I did was do what I was told! I brought them from Angel Manor to the Centre. Where they came from before was none of by business."  
  
"Margaret you can't be serious about leaving us, can you?" Mr. Parker asked from the desk.  
  
Margaret raised her head, "James I think you know that I am QUITE serious."  
  
Raines spoke up from his spot in the corner, "Margaret you can't leave. It just wouldn't work out. You'd never survive in the outside world."  
  
Margaret glared at him, "Aunt and Uncle trained me very well. They built you to for the Centre. Not me. I was made for the outside world." Raines glared at Margaret but she continued, "Your parents- - adoptive parents- -, my aunt and uncle, trained me not to live this life and here I am anyway! No thank you."  
  
Catherine gave the woman a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. There are plenty of things out there for you. Enjoy life while you can."  
  
Mr. Parker crossed his arms, "I still don't agree with this."  
  
"James, William, please give me your blessing. I will go without it but only if I have to."  
  
William Raines closed his eyes, "I never could say no to you. Go."  
  
James Parker clasped his hands together, "You have my blessing."  
  
And it ended there. Parker and Jarod sat back in stunned amazement, "Well that explains that."  
  
Jarod shrugged, "If only I knew something more."  
  
Parker glanced over at him, "We'll know soon." Parker picked up her cell phone and dialed Sydney's number, "Sydney are you there?"  
  
"Parker? Thank god you're all right."  
  
Parker kept it short, "Sydney I need to know everything about Jacob's time at the Centre."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We believe he was closely tied with Jarod's mother."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Jarod and I."  
  
"Your with Jarod?"  
  
Parker nodded even though she knew Sydney couldn't see her, "Yes. Send it to Jarod's secure e-mail."  
  
"Parker-" Sydney began but she hung up.  
  
Sydney stared at the dead phone in her hands, "He really is wearing off on her."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Review, review, review! Thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

After All This Time—Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Parker and Jarod stretched out on the large bed in the hotel. They had found nothing but Jacob was the key, they just needed to remember that. Jacob was the key.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Yeah, Parker?"  
  
"You remember that time when we were kids and you and I snuck through those vents to visit Angelo?"  
  
Jarod laughed, "And we spent all that time trying to get him to play with us?"  
  
Parker laughed too. "Yeah."  
  
They were silent for a moment, "Do you think that your mother tried to help mine rescue the children from the Centre?"  
  
"I don't know." Was Jarod's response. He had been wondering the same thing himself. "I hope so."  
  
Parker laced her fingers through the pretender's. "We'll find her, you know."  
  
"I know." Was all Jarod could say. All he could do was hope and pray that they would find his mother. "And when we do you'll have the answers you've been looking for."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They laid there in silence for a while more.  
  
***  
  
Parker opened up the package Sydney had sent. Just a few documents, not much. "There's nothing here that relates to your mother."  
  
Jarod shrugged, "I didn't expect him to find much."  
  
"Well it was a long shot."  
  
Jarod leafed through some of the documents, "Well hopefully Broots will come up with something."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Please review. This chapter is really really really short because I didn't get any reviews for Chapter Seven. If you want more please review. Sorry it took so long but my modem got hit be lighting. 


End file.
